


Lorenzo's Ray Of Sunshine

by Nekobaghira



Series: The Lightwood Life [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Andrew mentioned in chapter 1, M/M, Magnus and Lorenzo mentioned in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekobaghira/pseuds/Nekobaghira
Summary: Lorenzo talks to Magnus about Shadowhunters and being in a relationship with them.Andrew talks with Alec about Warlocks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like Lorenzo with Underhill. I also think that Lorenzo and Magnus would become friends. I put this in my series because I feel that is where it should be.  
> No beta, mistakes are mine. Will tweak and fix for a few days, than say whatevers. Enjoy.

Lorenzo Rey couldn't help but really think about Magnus Bane and the family he formed. The great lengths they spent to support each other. It was why he was going to Alicante to speak with the High Warlock. Clearly, this man knew things and Lorenzo was now willing to listen and learn.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane were married at the Institute. It was more than about being in love. It was about them showing the world they lived in that they were the future. Leading a new way to view their culture. It would not be easy but it was worth the fight, it was worth everything.

This coupling showcased to their respective worlds how well the factions could meld and work together. It was a long process but in the end, they recognized how much they were better together. In fact, Lorenzo may not have considered a shadowhunter for a lover if he not witnessed Magnus and Alec and their devotion.

Lorenzo called on Magnus, while their friendship improved over time, they were far from being best friends, the respect they gave each other more than made up for not being best friends. The wedding invitation went a long way in forging a good rapport with each other.

Lorenzo Rey kept the title of High Warlock of Brooklyn which oddly enough had shown the centuries old warlock that families could be made and he was grateful. He had discovered and nurtured new relationships in New York. It wasn't that he couldn't do that anywhere, he became comfortable. As much as he loved Madrid and would visit often, it was New York that taught him what was possible.

The High Warlock of Alicante was a busy man and he hoped that Magnus would make time for him. Lorenzo entered Idris and portal-ed himself to the door of the Lightwood-Bane home. Alec Lightwood-Bane was making changes and it was evident to all world wide, how much better things between the worlds could be. He was grateful for that as well. Now, he needed advice and while he was sure Alec would be helpful, he was certain the one person to help him would be a fellow warlock who is married to a shadowhunter.

The loft door opened magically giving Lorenzo entry, he closed it behind himself with his own magic. Magnus was looking in his appointment book, crossing off an entry for work already done. He turned to face Lorenzo, tossing his book to the floor with the pen he was using. The two warlocks came face to face, shook hands in greeting. Magnus made cocktails, an old fashioned for Lorenzo and a martini for himself. They sat on the couch sipping their drinks. Magnus looking at Lorenzo with a curious gaze. He raised his brow in question which was all that was needed to start the conversation.

“I'm not good at this,” Lorenzo started, he wasn't sure where to go but if anyone would have answers it had to be Magnus.

“Not good at what?” Magnus studied the other warlock.

“The relationship thing with a shadowhunter. The intensity, its confusing and amazing at the same time.” Lorenzo stared at his drink, not knowing where else to look.

Magnus laughed, not at the other warlock but in understanding. He had his own intense shadowhunter and he wouldn't give him up ever. “You get used to shadowhunter nature, eventually.”

“Is it true? They only love once, and fiercely? Is that where the intense behavior comes from? Andrew has told me that it is a trait for shadowhunters.” Lorenzo had never cared about the shadowhunters before, but Andrew Underhill was under his skin and he didn't want to shed it. He sort of chuckled to himself at the metaphor in his thoughts, since he had scales as his warlock mark.

“It's true,” Magnus grinned broadly, it seemed Lorenzo was falling for a shadowhunter and it amused him. However, he did understand the oddity of it, he would never think he would be married to one. Yet, he was content and nothing filled him more with happiness than being with Alexander Lightwood-Bane.

Silence developed over them, they both needed to think about shadowhunters. While they were unique in personality, they had traits that seemed to be part of the Nephilim way, their love, devotion and protectiveness. Warlocks may have demon blood but when dealing with a romantic shadowhunter, those angelic beings seemed more wicked. The genuine nature of the love was mind blowing.

“A good friend said to me long ago, tear down the walls around your heart, and that when love comes to you, fight for it.” Magnus thought of Ragnor and his wise words. He fought for Alec and he doesn't regret a single moment.

“How do you know?” Lorenzo knew in the back of his mind but he needed reassurance. How could he have fallen for tall, blonde and handsome. Those blue eyes were his demise and he couldn't help but be captivated by the shadowhunter.

“You know.” Magnus couldn't really explain it, it was instinct. Some spark that ignited and his shadowhunter knew sparks and how to light them.

“I feel strongly for him already and I wasn't expecting that,” Lorenzo shakes his head as if he doesn't believe himself but is having a moment that overwhelms him. He finally continues, “when I'm with him, I'm ...” the warlock paused in thought.

“Happy? Loved? I know the feeling. We may have magic but they have some of their own and they don't know it.” Magnus noticed that both warlocks finished their drinks and refilled them with his magic. He looked at Lorenzo with empathy, he understood the crazy love that was part of being with a shadowhunter. Magnus knew that if Lorenzo allowed himself to be open with a shadowhunter, he would be rewarded with a love that was euphoric beyond measure.

Lorenzo finally laughed and felt like he understood Magnus. Lorenzo Rey had been caught by a shadowhunter, one very sweet, loving and generous being. He's in love and with a shadowhunter. He would have never have thought it possible until he witnessed Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane.

While they didn't get deep into their love lives, its was good enough for Lorenzo to appreciate the conversation they had, he knew now, that Andrew was his and he liked that. He thanked Magnus for listening to him, even if they didn't get too personal. It was enough to convince him to try at love again. Andrew Underhill would be his man and Lorenzo felt better than he had in days. He was no longer going to take the relationship so slow. He would let his shadowhunter know he was wanted and keep him.

“Thanks for the drinks and the advice, its helped clear my mind.” Lorenzo downed the rest of his old fashioned and stood up. He needed to plan a date.

“I didn't really help you all that much,” Magnus finished his drink too and made his way back to his appointment book. He had a few more things to look through. He considered their meeting over.

Lorenzo smiled at Magnus,“you did, you reminded me what I should have known and now I'll embrace my good fortune.” The High Warlock of Brooklyn portal-ed out of the Alicante apartment to his place. He made a call to Andrew for a romantic dinner where they would talk. It was time to create his own family.

 


	2. Shadowhunter  Warlock love ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alec and Andrew view of being with a warlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone from somewhere else asked and I thought why not.  
> Thank you .... lolalucia10

Andrew Underhill and Isabelle Lightwood had become good friends. He could count on her for many things, and oddly enough relationship advice too. While she was incredibly supportive of downworld and shadowhunter relationships, her relationship was with a daylighter vampire. He would need to talk to her brother for advice about warlocks. Underhill was enjoying his time with Lorenzo but sometimes it was difficult to tell if the warlock was as into him. Andrew admitted to himself that he had fallen for the High Warlock but had yet to tell Lorenzo that because he was worried he would scare him away.

Underhill caught up with Isabelle Lightwood in her office. He knocked lightly to let her know he was standing in the doorway. Izzy looked up from her computer tablet and acknowledged the head of security for the New York Institute. "What's up?"

"Hey Isabelle, can you manage without me for a little while. I can get someone to cover my duties til I get back from Idris." Andrew knew his boss would grant his request but sometimes the Shadow World got crazy and things couldn't go as one would hope.

"Idris? Is there something I should know about? If there is a threat here, I need to know." Izzy took her job seriously. Underhill was slightly amused, the Lightwoods had a suspicious nature to them and Andrew had to admit, it was a quality he liked but sometimes it was also a pain.

"No," he pauses, "no. I just want to talk to your brother." Andrew blushed a little. He wasn't good with explaining things that were personal. He was grateful to Alec Lightwood, his courage and being true to himself was an inspiration for him. He would not have had the courage to come out if not for the eldest Lightwood. He was getting more and more comfortable in his own skin. That didn't mean relationships were easy, they clearly were not.

Izzy had a puzzled look on her face, still trying to figure out why security would need to go to the Inquisitor. Once she saw the blush, she figured it out. "Ah, I see. It's about Lorenzo." She smirked at him, she understood and it was cute watching romances bloom.

"Yeah, sometimes I'm not sure, he can be quite cryptic and sometimes I can't tell where we are in the relationship." He held his hands out as if to make his words more of a question than a statement. "Other times I'm certain we're meant to be together."

"I would say your instincts about being together are closer to the truth." Izzy smiled, "but if talking with Alec will help. Go." The Head of the Institute smiled warmly at Underhill.

"Thank you." Underhill nodded at her but before leaving her office he added, "for everything, your friendship and understanding." Isabelle smiled and gave him a shooing motion with her hand to go take care of business.

Andrew Underhill took a portal to Idris. He needed to talk to Alec Lightwood. He checked in with security at the Alicante Institute, mostly to find out where the Inquisitor would be for the day. He was relieved to find out that on this day he was in his office working. There were times when the Inquisitor made trips to Institutes to handle whatever situation needed his attention.

Underhill made his way to the Inquisitor's office, and rapped quickly a few times on the door.

"Come in," Alec looked up to see who was at his office. He wasn't expecting anyone and had no appointments on this day.

Andrew walked in and hesitated a moment before saying "Hi."

Alec looked surprised at seeing Underhill but put his computer tablet down and gestured for him to come into the office. Andrew did so and closed the door behind him. He wanted his conversation private. He walked to the chair in-front of Alec's desk and made himself comfortable.

"What can I do for you." Alec could tell there was something on Underhill's mind, he certainly wasn't one to not speak his mind.

"I wanted to ask you about warlocks." Andrew thought about what else to say. "I'm trying to figure them out, and sometimes I'm not sure."

Alec smiled and aware what Underhill was referencing, "Izzy is better at relationship advice, I'm not sure you're talking to the right Lightwood."

Andrew laughed, "I think I have the right Lightwood. You've been in a loving relationship with a warlock for quite some time and you married him." Underhill paused, "sometimes its hard to know if we're working out. There are times I'm so certain, then there are times when he's far more reserved. Which is weird because he's very outgoing in general."

"It's a warlock thing, I think. The cryptic or being coy attitude seems to be a trait." Alec thought about what to say next but being blunt almost always served him best, "talk to him, that's all you need to do. Be honest about your feelings." He watched Underhill and immediately understood the dilemma, you had to put your heart on the line.

Underhill nodded his head in understanding, while he meant to get a more in-depth point of view on warlocks, what he got was good advice about a relationship. Perhaps that was what he needed all along.

"Talking to each other is the best thing you can do, listen as well." Alec shrugged, "the rest will fall into place."

Andrew was about to reply when his phone interrupted them, he answered and agreed to a date night with Lorenzo. He smiled at the Inquisitor, "I gotta go, thanks." Alec smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. Underhill made his way out of the office and watched as the Inquisitor went back to his computer tablet. He never saw the grateful smile intended his way.

**

Alexander was home earlier than expected to Magnus' delight. He put his work away, well, put away was subjective. The warlock always knew where his stuff was, he just didn't need to be neat about it depending on the material. While he was not worried over his appointment books and pens, don't touch his apothecary or ingredients. He knew exactly where everything was and its place he wanted those items to be in. His library was equally meticulous, books and boxes where in their proper places. In general lately as High Warlock of Alicante, he was busy doing spells, wards and helping Institutes with basic magical plans for allowing downworlders to integrate further into the shadowhunter world.

Magnus mused further as he watched his husband take care of his work items. He knew Alec didn't mind his warlock's eccentric and unique behavior, in fact he knew his lover's only concern was being with him. Thinking of this made Magnus remember his conversation with Lorenzo. Lorenzo probably thought he was going too slow with Underhill, and he could understand that but there was no slow button to a shadowhunter. You get them hooked in, you were in for a ride in many ways. When they wanted what they wanted, they jumped in and held tight. He was glad for Lorenzo and Andrew, they would be good together, he was happy for them.

Magnus would never give up his shadowhunter and he had a feeling, Lorenzo would finally commit to his and keep him. Alec and Magnus enjoyed drinks and he portal-ed them to dinner in one of their favorite places.

**Author's Note:**

> Plan on a Sizzy and whatever the ship name for Luke and Maryse.


End file.
